Detention
by idig4skullz
Summary: What happens if Yoshiki's the class representative, and Ayumi's the delinquent? And what happens when she's transferred into his class so he can take her under his wing and improve her poor behavior? Will he morph Ayumi into the perfect student? Or will he fail, and fall in love with her rebellious nature instead?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: I'm not sure if most people know this, but I've deleted the sequel of my story _Stalker. _However, I am replacing it with this! It's not going to be long, ten chapters only, but as promised, it _will _have a lemon at some point! Anyways, yeah, hope you enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review!

Detention

Yoshiki gently stood and sashayed to the front of the class, taking his teacher's place. He cleared his throat before allowing his eyes to swarm over the classroom and peers he represented before speaking. Of course, everything about him was pristine and perfect, since he was the class representative. Guys envied him and girls loved him, but he didn't care about that. His position was what he held most dear to him, and he was determined to keep it viewed and admired with the upmost respect.

"In addition to Mrs. Yui's piece, I can assure you that I, along with the rest of the members of the board of committee, have decided to digress a little from our original plan. Instead of collecting payments for yearbooks towards the end of the year, to avoid debt, we will be collecting them these first two weeks of school. Not only that, but we've decided that textbooks are to be brought to class for daily use. We intend to-

"Oh come on!" a boy from the back of the classroom yelled. "We have to lug those things to class every day? What is this? We didn't have to do that last year!"

Arguments started to bubble up from around the classroom and Yoshiki coughed loudly to get their attention. "You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, we intend to allow a six minute break between each lesson instead of three. This will give each student enough time to go to their locker and exchange their books and get back to class before the bell rings."

"Ugh!" another kid said. "This sucks! I'm going to be crippled by the end of the school year!"

"You'd only have to carry around one textbook at a time, unless you decided to bring all six here for the first lesson," Yoshiki promised. "It has already been confirmed that this is the best way to go and it has also already been agreed on. Any further questions will have to be taken up with the principal himself, who gave me full consent to go along with this plan. I would apologize for anyone this happens to inconvenience, but I know for a fact it will benefit everyone."

"Excellent Kishinuma," Mrs. Yui said, standing. "Class is dismissed for the day."

Everyone got up miserably and started to head for the door. A few of the boys were grumbling about their adamant class representative, whilst a few of the girls stopped by Yoshiki to smile and giggle over him before running away. Yoshiki waved to his fans and grabbed his backpack, preparing to head to the library to do work. However, he was stopped by his teacher's hand on his shoulder.

"Before you go Kishinuma, I need to request something of you."

"Anything Mrs. Yui," he said, bowing slightly out of respect.

Luckily, he just missed the blush that rose in her cheeks, turning her face red.

"Our class is getting a transfer student tomorrow," she explained. "She's coming from 2-6. Ayumi Shinozaki."

"I see. I don't know her."

"I don't either, but I _have_ seen her before in the principal's office a few times. Anyways, she's coming to our class due to bad behavior and they're hoping you can improve her attitude."

Yoshiki frowned at her request. "How come I wasn't informed of this earlier? I wish I would've known I was taking an apprentice under my wing at least a week in advance so I could study them and figure out the best way to approach their situation."

Mrs. Yui blushed and mentally cursed herself for inconveniencing him. "O-oh! Well, if this is troubling for you, you're welcome to head to the staff room and look up her records if you need them!"

"That would be great," he confirmed. "I will be heading there now. Is there anything else you need?"

"N-no . . ."

"Have a wonderful day then, Mrs. Yui."

She watched him go, her heart beating frantically. It wasn't like she was in love with her student or anything; it was just the fact that he was such a smart boy and would make a perfect lawyer or doctor one day. He had a calm, but attentive aura. Usually, he remained pretty serious, but he still knew how to have fun. He was the absolute package. Smart and resourceful, but could still be humorous without taking things too far. Sighing at her luck of getting to teach such a student, she allowed herself to go back to grading her papers.

* * *

Yoshiki approached the staff room and though it was open, he still lightly knocked on the door out of courtesy. He had been there a few times to bring teachers who were in meetings important papers or documents, and had actually even joined in on a few meetings.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there who can assist me?" he asked, looking around the room for signs of life.

Another door in the room that lead to the records area opened and out walked another teacher. A smile graced his face before he headed up to the door to greet Yoshiki. He was a heavy-set man, balding at the top of his head, and he wore a pair of glasses that didn't quite suit his face.

"Hello Kishinuma," he said. "You probably don't know me since I'm not your teacher, but-

"Mr. Tsuzuki from classroom 2-1," Yoshiki told him, offering one of his own killer smiles. "Of course I know you. I know all of the teachers."

"Oh," Mr. Tsuzuki said, taken aback. "What can I do for you?"

"It's been brought to my attention that my class is receiving a transfer student tomorrow known for bad behavior. If it's alright with you, I'd like to view her records and see what kinds of trouble she's gotten into."

Truthfully, teachers were not allowed at all to let students view other student's private records. It was an invasion of privacy, and strictly forbidden. Not only that, but if presented to a judge who wasn't in a good mood, it could be punishable by law.

But since it was Yoshiki, the class rep of 2-9, head of the board of committee, teacher's pet and straight A+ student, he was unable to be denied access.

"It's absolutely fine," Mr. Tsuzuki said, handing him a key. "I was just finishing up in there. When you're done, return the key to the media center or the front office, will you?"

Yoshiki grasped the key in his hand and nodded. "Will do."

They both parted and Yoshiki walked into the records room and allowed his eyes to take in the area. He'd never been in there before and never realized it was such an unorganized area. It had papers and books and documents that were strewn carelessly over desks, as well as file cabinets that were either half open, or had papers sticking messily out of their draws. Sighing to himself at the mess, he skimmed through the cabinets until he came upon the S category.

He pulled out her file and opened it quickly to allow himself to look over her behavior. His eyes widened at the number of marks and detentions she had received and the bad notes from teachers and parents.

"Let's see . . ." he muttered to himself. "We've got skipping, smoking, bullying, profanity, cell phone use during hours, cheating, bad grades, fighting, plagiarism, and pyromancy . . ."

She was certainly a bad girl. For once, he didn't know if he was going to be able to handle the task put in front of him. Sure bad grades were a simple fix with some studying, and he could easily tell her to stop picking on people. But pyromancy? Why was she going around setting things on _fire_?

Placing the file back into the cabinet, he sighed at his bad luck. But he didn't brood over it too long. After all, he had work to do . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Dislciamer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention

It was the next day, and Yoshiki had come in early once again to do more homework. He had his laptop situated on his desk and was typing away at a report that wasn't due for another month. Mrs. Yui watched him from behind her own desk, before sighing.

"Kishinuma," she said, looking up from morning planner. "Are you working on my report?"

"Of course. I'm just putting final preparations on it, before I decide to turn it in," he told her.

". . . You should be at home resting still. It's much too early to be at school, dear."

"It's not a problem. I like to turn in work early."

Knowing he wasn't going to change his mind, she allowed a smile to grace her features before returning to her planner. Yoshiki was such a good student, but sometimes she worried about him. He balanced so many academic things such as school work, home work, after school meetings, in school meetings, tutoring, etc. It was a wonder he hadn't collapsed yet.

"The yearbook club wants you to do an interview sometime during class," Mrs. Yui told him.

"Do they? When is the best time I can leave?" he asked, saving his work and closing his laptop.

She smiled, glad he was finished. "You can leave during the second lesson. We'll be reading anyways and you can easily catch up on that."

He nodded and prepared to take out his homework to double check it, but was stopped by loud voices and banging in the hallway. Yoshiki and Mrs. Yui exchanged a glance, staring at one another as they continued to listen to the voices.

"Another fight?" Mrs. Yui asked, standing. "Jeez! I'll go take care of-

"Absolutely not Mrs. Yui!" Yoshiki said, moving over to the door. "It could be dangerous, or involve weapons. Allow me."

"I can't allow my student to be hurt! Please, I'll go!"

"No way. You can't stop a fight, especially-

He was cut off by another loud band and sharp laughter and this only further proved his point. "I will return shortly, Mrs. Yui."

Without another word, he ran out of the classroom, pausing for a moment and allowing the voices to draw him to them. He quickly turned a few corners before coming along a group of kids-two boys and two girls-holding skateboards and skating around the hallway menacingly.

"I order you to put your skateboards away at once and return to your classes, or go home!" Yoshiki yelled over their loudness. "This is not a skate park, or a playground! Such items are forbidden on school grounds, _and _in the school!"

One of the boys with long black hair, and an unsightly beard just laughed. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Yoshiki Kishinuma. I am the class representative of 2-9, and head of the board of committee. I don't mean to assert myself as if I'm of higher authority of you, but I _must _order you to stop."

A girl with blonde hair rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's too early in the day to be dealing with preps. Let's go guys."

"I'm almost done over here."

Yoshiki allowed his eyes to be drawn to the other female of the group spraying graffiti all over the lockers. His face burned red with anger as he ran over to her and grabbed the can of spray paint out of her hands. He held it in front of her face with one hand and pointed at it with the other.

"What are you doing with this? Spray paint is not allowed on school property, nor are you allowed to use it to _damage _school property. What if this doesn't come off of the lockers?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Then my signature stays."

Signature? He looked over at the black, obscene writing on the lockers and gasped. _Shinozaki. _So, this was the transfer student? Realizing she held importance to him, and wasn't just another hoodlum, he started to study her. She wasn't very tall; in fact she was pretty short and petite. Not only that, but she was breaking dress code with her snakebites and the other many piercings that traveled up the entire length of her left ear. Her hair was jet black and hung down her back in curls that he could tell were completely unattended too. All in all, she was a very attractive girl, but at the moment he could care less about that.

"You're the transfer student," he said.

She raised a brow for a minute before scoffing. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that stupid shit. Guess I'm in your class now eh?"

"What? Shinozaki?" a boy member of her group pouted. "Why didn't you tell us you were bailing?"

"Cause I'm not!" she told him. "Just cause I'm switching classes doesn't mean I won't be hanging with you guys. You'll still be seeing me around. We'll talk through graffiti."

Her group laughed and Yoshiki rolled his eyes. "You need to come to class now, so we can discuss your consequences of utilizing paint in the school."

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Fuck that. I'm going to hang out with my friends."

"Looks like I'll have to add use of excessive language to the list I'm afraid," Yoshiki sighed. "I'd hate to do that. You're looking at a two week detention here."

"Two fucking weeks?! For what?!"

"For disrupting the peace, damaging school property, bringing forbidden paraphernalia into the school, profanity, and refusing to follow school authority."

She threw her head back and groaned before casting a defeated look over at her friends. "Listen guys, go have fun without me. I'm going with him, because a two week detention means I won't be able to go to Hiratsuka's party."

The black haired boy nodded and picked up his skateboard and scowled darkly at Yoshiki. Eventually, he turned back to Ayumi and gave her a half smile. "We'll see you later then. Text us."

"I will."

Her friends left her, leaving her with the blonde haired class representative. She sighed loudly and audibly before crossing her arms and looking up at the tall boy. "Let's go then."

"Kisaragi is a very prestigious school," he told her. "We are offended when people treat it so poorly."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Since you are transferring into my class, it's my responsibility to straighten you out into a proper student."

"Good luck."

"First of all," he said, giving her a knowing look. "The piercings have to come out."

"Fuck. You."

"Profanity needs to cease as well."

She sighed in annoyance. "Forget it. You may be trying to 'fix me' or whatever, but it ain't gonna happen. I'm my own person, and I refuse to let anyone change me. My piercings are going to stay as well as my language, and if you don't like it, you can just get the hell over it."

He ran a hand through his hair at her response. She certainly was going to be a hard one to break. For once in his life, he didn't want to be class representative if he had to deal with someone as hard-headed as her.

"We need to discuss your punishment," Yoshiki said. "Now, I know two weeks is a lot and since this is our first time meeting, I will go easy on you, and only assign you one week."

"Oh, how fucking thoughtful of you."

". . . Fine. Two weeks."

"I have to go to a birthday party," she argued.

"That's unfortunate. You should have thought about that when you started being rude towards someone who was trying to help you."

"Fine! I'm sorry! There, can I go to the party now?!"

"I don't think you're truly sorry."

"What do you want from me?" she huffed. "You want your dick sucked or something? Just let me go to the party-I'll do anything."

He shook his head. "I already offered to reduce your time, and you acted as though it was still too much, though as many charges as you have received it should be a lot more."

"You're such a _bitch _. . ."

"Three weeks."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Two months detention," Yoshiki said, trying to strike fear into her to gain some of her respect. "If you want anymore, keep talking."

Her mouth was hanging open at his punishment. _Two months detention_? Was that even legal?! Obviously, two months was too harsh, but she couldn't go to a teacher and ask to have her time reduced. They would just laugh in her face. Now what was she supposed to do?

"You know the best thing about your punishment?" Yoshiki asked her.

"What?" she growled at him.

"You don't even have to worry about skipping or not, because I'll be there every day to make sure you serve your time."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me . . ."

"Sadly, I'm not."

"Sadly? If you're sad about it, then why did you assign TWO MONTHS you fucking ignorant prick?!"

Sighing again at her language towards him, he did the only thing he had the power to do. "Guess I'm going to go from sad to flat out depressed because guess what? You've just earned another month. Congratulations."

She felt like screaming, but she didn't and kept an icy cool composure. Although as she looked over at him, she just wanted to drive her fist into his handsome prefect face. Seriously, who did he think he was? Assigning her three months of detention?! Didn't this guy have something better to do with his time?

As she mentally raged, she found herself entering her new classroom and was met by her new teacher.

"Hello!" the woman said, smiling brightly. "I'm Mrs. Yui! Pleased to meet you."

Ayumi wanted to gag and when she saw her teacher's outstretched hand, she slapped it away. "I'm not in a good fucking mood right now."

Mrs. Yui gasped and gave Yoshiki a look as if asking him what was wrong with the girl, to which he promptly answered. "I found her spraying graffiti all over the lockers and a few of her other friends were skateboarding around the school. Because of the excessive use of profanity, and terrorizing the school and its inhabitants, I have assigned her three months of detention."

"I completely agree," Mrs. Yui said, unbeknownst to Ayumi's mouth dropping open. "Oh dear. The janitor's are going to have such a hard time cleaning that up."

"They are?" Yoshiki asked, feeling bad for the janitors. "How hard is it going to be?"

"Well, it's hard to get spray paint off of any surface. It will take a lot of scrubbing and work, but I guess they'll eventually get it off."

"Shinozaki has three months to do it. Why don't we make her?"

"WHAT?!"

Mrs. Yui smiled at his proposition. "Good idea! In fact-

Ayumi could see Mrs. Yui glance over at her and smile. "It could be a good learning experience!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention

"And so, cookie dough will be available for pick up in the cafeteria to sell. All of the funds are to be brought strictly to me, in school before hours or after hours," Yoshiki explained. "This money will be going to a good cause . . ."

Ayumi drowned him out as she continued to draw on her sketchpad. Even if she wanted to donate to the stupid fundraiser, she couldn't because she was forced to be in three months of detention, leaving her unable to make any money, which could end up being a huge problem.

Her life couldn't have been worse. She was going to miss her friend, Hiratsuka's birthday, she had to spend three months with this prick of a class rep, and she was broke. Yesterday she had spent probably her last free day with her friends and it had been the best day of her life. Now she was just expected to let all of that go to stay in detention with her class representative? How was that fair at all?

"Class is dismissed," Mrs. Yui said, and Ayumi watched as everyone poured out of the class.

Her jealously overtook her the moment they laughed and smiled together, heading towards the door. Throwing her sketchpad into her backpack, she snickered to herself and ducked behind some tall girl she didn't know and began to head over to the door with her. She could see Yoshiki talking to their teacher and knew she was in the clear. Focused on freedom, she kept in sync with the girl beside her and realized they had almost reached the door when the girl stopped.

"Kishinuma!" she waved at him, before leaving. "I'm going to raise a lot of money for you!"

"I look forward to it, Akita," he said, to her and then frowned when he noticed that Ayumi was behind her.

_"Damn!" _Ayumi thought, feeling his eyes on her. _"So close!"_

"Shinozaki," he said, sighing. "You have detention."

"I know that, idiot," she rolled her eyes. "I was just stretching my legs."

"Really? Well you can stretch them all the way towards the lockers you vandalized."

Mrs. Yui smiled. "There are already buckets of water and soap waiting for you."

Yoshiki grabbed his backpack and bowed respectfully at his teacher, making Ayumi's stomach churn. He walked over to her and started to push her out of the classroom and in the direction of the lockers.

"Don't fucking touch me," she said, shrugging him off. "I know where to go."

"As your class representative, it is highly inappropriate to use such language," he scolded her. "I don't appreciate it."

"I couldn't give two shits about what you appreciate. Now just let me do my job."

They came upon the lockers and he held his arm out, presenting them to her. "Alright then. Have at it-Mrs. Yui is expecting a lot from you. I'll be over there doing homework."

"Yeah whatever! Damn kiss up. Say, why don't they call you Kissinuma?"

"Maybe because that's not my name?" he asked. "Now get to work. I promised her you'd get at least half of it done."

He left her and headed to the lockers on the other side of the hall and plopped down and began working. At first, he watched her to make she was working and was satisfied when he saw her grab a sponge and start working it over the mess. He could probably deal with her for the time being, but eventually he knew he would get sick of her. Her constant defiance reflected on him and made him look bad to other students and teachers.

To make matters worse, he just couldn't handle the constant swearing. By all means, he wasn't a prude. He just knew that cursing at him so much was just her way of saying, 'I hate you and I'm not going to respect you.' It wasn't as if he demanded the upmost respect either, but he was trying to help her out and she just blatantly ignored it, irritating him to death.

Sighing at his unfortunate situation, he went back to his homework. It was so easy he was able to power through it in no time. After completing it, he looked back at Ayumi who was furiously scrubbing the lockers, quickly trying to rub the paint off. She had made a little progress and deciding it would go faster if he helped, he went to join her.

"Say," he said, picking up a sponge, and attempting conversation. "Do you want me to help you with homework after this?"

"What? No?" she laughed. "I don't do homework."

"You should. It'll help improve your grades and maybe you'll do better on your tests."

"I don't really give a damn."

He frowned. Again with her language.

Yoshiki cleared his throat, as if he was about to give another pep talk. "You know . . . is the constant cursing really necessary?"

Rolling her eyes, she turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that . . . using such words doesn't really help you get your point across."

There was that fact, and the fact that he just couldn't stand her using slander against him.

"Picture it," she said. "Doesn't 'shut the fuck up' seem different in your head than just 'shut up'?"

His brain refused to picture her offensive term, but he guessed he agreed with her. "I suppose the connotation changes a bit . . ."

She chuckled bitterly. "Now picture me asking you to violently fuck me as opposed to asking you to make love to me."

His hand froze for a moment, the wheels turning in his head. Before anything obscene could pop into his brain, he began to scrub again, focusing all of his attention on the task at hand. "Please refrain from saying such vulgar things to me again."

"Whatever."

They had gotten about half of the spray paint off, but eventually decided that they'd done enough for the day. Together they went back into the classroom and almost immediately, Ayumi had her backpack on her shoulder, ready to head out of the door.

"What about homework?" he asked her. "And you still have an hour so you can't leave just yet."

She groaned in annoyance and sat down at the desk nearest to the door. "I don't want to do any fucking homework. I don't care. Just let me go home. You get three months to torment me, so can't you just let me off the hook just for today?"

Yoshiki shook his head. "Nope. That would mean you taking advantage of me and I can't let you get away with it. You'll begin to think you can get away with everything."

The only thing he got in response was her middle finger, and he shrugged, sitting down behind Mrs. Yui's desk and watching her. Though he couldn't figure out how her brain worked, he quickly realized he didn't want to. She was absolutely disgusting. Her obscene phrases and awful attitude just completely clashed against his own and he found himself sickened by it. After just two days with her, he longed to send her back to her old classroom, not wanting to deal with her anymore.

It was a shame. She had such a pretty face, but ruined it with her facial piercings. He figured she could also probably be a decent girl if she just applied herself, but she didn't and instead repulsed him with her foul mouth and bad behavior. But he knew she wasn't out to please him, so he guessed he'd have to deal with it.

"Can I smoke?" she asked.

"No. Not on school grounds," he said. "Why don't you distract yourself by doing homework?"

"You're so fucking persistent it drives me crazy!" she yelled, standing up. "I'm out of here. Later, bitch."

"Hey! Shinozaki! You can't leave! Get back here and reclaim your seat! Shinozaki!"

But she was already out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention

Yoshiki was sitting in the library finishing up the rest of his report. When it was done, he printed it off and made his way over to the printer before grabbing the hot piece of paper. It was fifteen cents to print, and when he tried to pay the librarian, she just shrugged him off said it was free for him. Though he insisted multiple times, she still denied taking his money. It was only fifteen cents, and really it was absolutely useless to him. But, he was never able to get through to her, so he was left with no choice but to kindly thank her before heading back to class.

It really did pay to be in his position, pun intended. He got things for free all of the time and everyone was nice to him and respected him.

Well, almost everyone.

Arriving in the classroom, he noticed Ayumi with her legs kicked up on her desk, smoking a cigarette. Beside her was her friend he recognized from the other day, also smoking a cigarette. A weird feeling invaded his chest as he watched the pair laugh and smoke. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the two and plucked both of the sticks out of their hands before lifting his foot and smothering them on the sole of his shoe. "No smoking is permitted in or outside of the school!"

"What a pansy!" the boy said.

"That's Kissinuma for ya," Ayumi sighed. "He's great at first impressions, eh?"

"Must have picked something up from being class rep since 3000 B.C.," her friend snickered.

"Whoever you are, you need to leave," Yoshiki told him, hating the way he was making fun of him. "This is _her_ detention and she's not allowed to have people she can talk to in here besides me."

"I was just saying hi, chill out."

"Well, you've said your hello, now leave," he said. "And Shinozaki-get your feet off the desk."

The boy groaned. "I was going to stay here with you Shinozaki, but I can't deal with this prick for another damn minute. I'll see you later?"

She nodded, sending him on his way and Yoshiki headed over to his desk to take out his homework. Ignoring her, he began to work. He was almost completely fed up with her behavior. She was driving him insane with her lack of respect and candor, and if she was going to act like that, then he didn't want to deal with her.

As he scribbled down more answers, a bitter smell hit his nose and he snapped his head up to see her nonchalantly smoking again.

He sighed audibly, but she ignored him. He knew she was listening though.

"What did I say about smoking?"

". . ."

"Shinozaki?"

". . ."

The stapler looked like a pretty good weapon. Maybe if he bashed her over the head enough with it, she'd die? Or maybe a pencil? Hell, he was so angry with her he couldn't he could probably kill her with a paperclip.

"Shinozaki! I am talking to you!"

Still, he got no answer.

Pushing himself up out of the seat, he strode over to her and ripped the offensive object from her hand. She looked up at him with half closed eyes and yawned.

"Why did you take that?" she asked.

"Smoking isn't allowed!" he said. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Not really. You talk so much, there are times where I _have _to tune you out for my own sanity."

Yoshiki put the cigarette out and threw it away before preparing to head back to the desk. Before he left her however, he turned back to her and held his hand out expectantly.

"Give me the pack," he ordered without question. "Now. As your class representative, I am asking you respectfully to hand over your cigarettes."

"Fuck off."

"Shinozaki! Now!"

"Nah."

Sighing heavily, he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the door. "If you don't hand over your cigarettes, I'm going to have to call the principal and discuss a suspension."

"You want those cigarettes that badly?" she asked. "Then get them. They're in my bra."

"I'm not reaching my hand into your bra to get them."

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to let me get away with it," Ayumi said, and then mocked him. "But that would be taking advantage of you, and if I get away with one thing, then I'll think I can get away with everything else, won't I?"

He'd never hated someone so much in his life. Never before did he have to challenge someone like her. Never before did he have to work so hard to get someone to follow his order. As class representative and head of the board of committee, _everyone _followed his orders, even teachers. But now he couldn't get some girl, not even five feet tall, to hand him her cigarettes.

He wanted to just walk away from her, but she was right. If he let her win, he couldn't live with himself. Since he was class representative he _always _won, and he wasn't going to let someone like her beat him.

Wordlessly, he plunged his hand down her shirt and into her bra where he started to pull out the cigarettes. She just watched him, a satisfied smirk on her face. However, no matter how composed on the outside she was, she couldn't deny that her heart was racing. She also couldn't deny that his hand skimming across her breasts left a hot trail behind that threatened to send shivers down her spine.

"Seventeen cigarettes?" he asked her, staring at them the on desk. "Really? Why do you have seventeen cigarettes?"

"To smoke them, idiot."

Shaking his head in dissatisfaction, he gathered them up and threw them in the trash before heading back to the desk. Again, he started to do his homework whilst Ayumi sat in her chair, lazily looking around the room. Every now and then, her eyes would dart towards the door, trying to think of a way to escape him. But she couldn't run, could she? After all, he was literally ten feet away from her. He'd catch her in no time.

Her eyes trained on the door, she gasped when she saw someone walk through it. Jealously burned through her, angry at the girl who could just come in and leave whenever she wanted to! What she wouldn't give to be able to do that!

"Hey, Kishinuma," she said, approaching him with an envelope.

Yoshiki looked up, a bit angry with another distraction. Nonetheless, he put on his famous class representative smile and greeted her in a friendly manner. He didn't have to try too hard though, since he quite liked the girl that had come to see him. "Akita? What a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Um, 'scuse me?" Ayumi said, raising her hand and trying to gain his attention. "You said it yourself. No one is supposed to be in here since this is my detention. Hello? Kissinuma, answer me!"

The pair completely ignored her and continued to talk.

"I've made sales," Akita said, proudly. "Twelve in fact."

"Twelve?" Yoshiki asked. "It's only been a day. I'm really impressed."

Akita blushed, turning away from him out of embarrassment. "U-um, thank you. Well, I have to go now, but I will be making more sales tonight. Bye!"

"See you later."

Ayumi watched the girl dash out of the classroom and rolled her eyes. "You said no fucking friends were allowed. Damn liar."

"You're mistaken," Yoshiki said. "Friends are fine. Boyfriends aren't allowed."

"You think that guy was my boyfriend?" she huffed. "Please. I can do better than him."

"I'm sure you can."

"Fuck you."

"I didn't even say anything offensive to you!" he said. "Don't curse at me!"

Kicking her feet back up on the desk, she leaned back in her seat and got comfortable. "What is it with you and the swearing?"

"I told you, it's not necessary."

"But it is."

"Feet. Off," he commanded. "I don't want to talk to you anymore today. Just get your feet off and I'll leave you alone."

Ayumi scoffed. "No thanks. I'm comfortable like this."

Before she knew it, he was stomping over to her and shoving her legs off of the desk. He refused to say another word to her before he sat back down, once again to start his homework. She could only sigh and wish she had a cigarette, before she laid her head down on the desk and fell asleep, dreaming about a freedom like the girl had. But for some reason, she was thinking of something else too . . .

Lifting her head momentarily, she allowed her eyes to gaze at him for a few seconds while he did homework. Blonde hair hung in his face, covering his eyes, and she noticed his arm would flex every time his pencil hit the paper. His head snapped up to stare back at her, as he scowled.

"What is it Shinozaki?"

" . . . Nothing."

Ayumi dropped her head back to her desk in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention

Ayumi walked through the hallways after school, avoiding going to detention as long as possible. She was already having a bad day since she couldn't meet up with her friends _once. _It pissed her off bad. Bad enough to take her frustration out on someone else. Looking around and over her shoulders for Yoshiki, she smiled when she realized he was nowhere in sight. Then she looked around for a victim. Some guy was at the water fountain, another girl was closing her locker, and a group of guys were pushing and shoving each other, laughing about the upcoming pep rally. She was ready to give up until she saw a girl by herself at her locker, playing on her phone.

Smiling at the opportunity, she walked up behind the girl and reached up to her locker from behind her. Slamming it shut, she laughed when the girl turned around, and frowned.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked, dropping her arm to her side.

"Nice phone," Ayumi noticed, looking at her hand. "I think I'll take it."

Before the girl could react, Ayumi grabbed her hand and ripped the phone out of it and smiled at her steal.

The girl reached for it, but Ayumi simply shoved her back against the locker.

"W-wait! Please don't take my phone! I'll give you something else but-

"Ew, you can have your case," Ayumi said, throwing the case on the floor. "Shit's ugly anyways."

"Please! I worked all summer for that phone! Come on!"

"Nope. It's nicer than mine-so I'm taking it."

"But-

Ayumi began to walk away, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Shinozaki!"

_"Shit!" _she thought. _"Bastard has to ruin all of the fun!"_

"Return that phone immediately," Yoshiki ordered. "You can't just take people's phones."

"Watch me."

"Shinozaki!" he yelled. "Return the phone!"

Yoshiki just couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Really, how could she take someone's phone? Who did she think she was to decide whether someone could have a cell phone or not? And what was she going to do with it? No doubt as soon as the girl returned home, she'd tell her parents and they'd cancel all service on the device. So what good would it be to her?

"Fine," Ayumi drawled. "But since I'm not in a very good mood today . . ."

Yoshiki watched her draw back her arm and before he could stop her, she hurtled the phone at the lockers as hard as she could, shattering it into a million pieces. The girl screamed and started to cry, bending down to perhaps salvage what she had left of her broken phone.

"Why?!" she asked.

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki screamed. "In the classroom! NOW!"

"Fuck off."

"How dare-

Ayumi simply flipped her hair and walked away and Yoshiki bent down to pull the girl into a hug. He gently rubbed her back, effectively ceasing her crying, before lightly pushing her away to look at her. "Don't worry. I'll compensate your phone."

"But you didn't do anything!" she protested. "You don't have to!"

He picked her up and reached into back pocket to retrieve his wallet. As he pulled out twenty's she continued to protest but he just ignored her. It wasn't that much of a dent in his pocket anyways, seriously, why would no one let him pay for anything? His parents constantly supplied him with money for getting good grades in school, gas to drive to academic meetings, _and_ he got paid for tutoring people. A hundred dollars was nothing to him.

"Here," he said, handing her the money. "I insist."

Hesitantly, she accepted it. "Th-thank you . . . how could I ever repay you?"

"Don't respond to negativity and never do what she did you to anyone else," Yoshiki said. "Use her as an example of what _not _to be. Now, go home and buy a new phone for me, alright?"

She smiled and bowed at him before running away, leaving him to search the school for Ayumi. He stalked off in the direction that she ran in, fuming with anger. How _dare _she take someone's phone, who had not done _anything _to her, and just break it? And then just walk away like nothing had happened. Seriously?

When he had no luck walking around the school and finding her, he just decided to head back to the classroom. Knowing Ayumi, there was no telling if she'd be there or not. He could only pray she would be though, so she could properly serve her detention.

"What took you so long?" she asked, sitting idly on the teacher's desk.

"How could you break someone's phone like that?!" he yelled at her. "What's wrong with you?"

She shrugged, unable to give him an answer. The only reason she could come up with, was that she just felt like it, but he obviously wouldn't accept that.

"Off the desk!" he growled. "You're not allowed to be up there!"

"I like it up here. I feel a draft."

She felt her arm being grabbed as he pulled her off the desk and started to drag her out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"To clean the lockers," he said. "We never got all of the paint off."

"Fuck that. I'm ready to go home-I need a nap."

Yoshiki just stared at her like she'd grown another head. "Do you know what detention is? You have to stay here and do as you're told!"

"If I got told to do fun stuff, I wouldn't hate this shit so much."

"I don't care. Now clean the lockers!"

Groaning in defeat, she picked up a sponge and began to wash the lockers. He grabbed one too and also started to scrub them, and they stayed in complete silence. Literally, he was probably one swear word away from giving up on her. She was the completely opposite of what he wanted to spend his afternoons with. Maybe he'd made a mistake giving her three months of detention. He didn't want to revoke his decision, but he was ready to either kill her or himself. Everything she said was either the wrong answer, or just flat out annoying and rude and he couldn't take it. Everything she did? That was another whole story.

As he cleaned, the soapy water dripped down his arm, wetting his sleeve, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be done with this so he could go home. A small voice caught his attention, and he looked over to see Akita.

"Hello again . . ." she mumbled. "I made seven more sales."

He smiled. "Maybe you should just grow up to be a saleswoman. Seriously, you're good."

She giggled. "Really? That's good to know! Anyways, where do you want this?"

"Clearly his hands are wet and he can't take it," Ayumi scoffed. "Put it in the classroom, dumbass!"

"Shinozaki!" he yelled at her, before turning back to Akita who had a stunned expression on her face. "Please put it in the classroom. I will get it later."

"Okay," she smiled. "I will. Goodbye Kishinuma!"

She scurried off and Yoshiki watched her go, before hearing Ayumi laugh beside him. Angrily turning his head to her, he narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"She is. She comes and sees you every day, even though you're clearly not interested in her."

"How do you know?" he asked her. "Maybe I like her. She's cute."

"Okay sure," Ayumi laughed. "Date a mindless drone like her that will do anything and agree with anything you say. What a fucking boring relationship."

"What do you know about relationships?"

"Nothing. But what good is someone who's always fucking doing whatever you want? Sure they're fun to boss around, but that's all they can offer you. You can't hold a decent conversation with them, because they'll fucking agree to everything you say. How pointless."

Yoshiki snorted. "Are you trying to keep me from dating her because you want me all to yourself?"

"Hardly."

"Good. Because I'd never date someone like you."

"Likewise, prick."

However, their hearts raced a bit faster in their chests than usual . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention

"Are you sure he's going to be late?" Ayumi's friend Kazuki Yamamoto asked.

"Yup," she said. "He's got some stupid board committee shit thing to go to. We've got all the time in the world."

Kazuki smiled, before pulling out the paper. "Then let's roll 'em up!"

Ayumi pulled out a small pouch holding the herb and they both giggled excitedly like children about to eat candy they stole, before placing the green substance on the paper in an even line. She hastily licked the end of one side of the paper and began to roll it expertly. Satisfied with her work, she slid it over to Kazuki.

"One for you . . ." she said, rolling up the second one. "And one for me!"

"Nice," he smiled. "It's been too long since just the two of us smoked. I've missed this."

"Tell me about it."

As he lit both of their blunts, he inhaled the smoke and studied her carefully before asking, "Say . . . you don't have a boyfriend do you?"

She laughed. "Yamamoto, you know everything about me. You know I don't and have never had a boyfriend."

"Well, don't you think it's time for one? Plus . . . I'm here you know."

"We've been friends too long! It'd be weird to date, don't you think?"

She wasn't stupid. She'd known that Kazuki had had a crush on her ever since they met years and years ago. However, she didn't like the black haired boy back and she never would. Once again, the thought of knowing she could do better than him crossed her mind and she agreed with it fully. She loved her friend dearly, but he wasn't the most attractive person she'd seen. In fact, attractive wasn't even an adjective that could be used to describe him. His long greasy hair was completely unsightly, as well as his heavy facial hair. He was a great friend and a hilarious one at that, but there was no way she could date him.

"I guess it'd be weird, but, you know I really like you right?"

"Yea."

He sighed, knowing that was basically a rejection coming from her. "I ain't giving up on you though."

"Don't!" she laughed. "It keeps our friendship interesting!"

"I'll say!"

"And where are the others?"

"Ah, they all left. Didn't want to hang around that asshole."

"Don't blame 'em."

"Me neither."

They continued to smoke together, enjoying the silence and the peace. However, soon they noticed that footsteps were approaching and Ayumi gasped.

"We have to hide this shit! It'll get us expelled!"

"I know!" he said, grabbing her blunt. "I've got these! I'm leaving anyways so it's all good. Hide the rest of the weed though, we don't need him taking it."

She nodded and watched as he ran out of the classroom, right past Yoshiki who was walking in. Quickly, she hid the small pouch and sat on the desk, trying to act like she had been there casually the whole time. Maybe if he caught her doing something else against the rules, he wouldn't ask about the weed and she could get away with it.

He noticed her awkwardness immediately, as well as the heavy smell in the room. Lifting his hand to his nose, he scowled at her. "What was going on in here?"

"Nothing," she answered, casually, knowing he was too smart for her.

"Then why does it smell weird, why are you at the back of the classroom, and why do you look like you're hiding something?" he asked.

"Aw!" she said, shrugging him off. "You're just seeing stuff!"

Narrowing his eyes, he strode over to her, but she didn't change in demeanor. Once again, he held his hand out expectantly awaiting for her to hand him her drugs. "Now."

"I don't have anything!" she said. "Jeez, fuck off."

"I will not! You know that if you have illegal drugs on campus, you could be expelled right?"

She didn't answer and he knew she was debating on whether to hand them over or not.

"If you give them to me right now, I won't breathe a word about this. But you have to give them to me, _now._"

Ayumi just smiled. "Go to hell."

"Give them to me _now _Shinozaki. I'm losing my patience."

"Well, you know where they are. Reach in and get 'em."

Rolling his eyes, he stuck his hand down her shirt and into her bra, feeling around for anything suspicious. However, he came up empty and looked at her accusingly. "I still don't believe you. Where are they?"

"They weren't in there?" she asked, feigning surprise. "Guess I put them somewhere else. Too bad, I guess you'll have to let me off the hook, eh?"

"Where ever they are, get them, now. I'm not going to ask you again."

For once in her life, she was becoming afraid. If he got his hands on the weed, she knew she wouldn't give it back.

Currently, she was sitting before him with a pouch of weed in her underwear worth three hundred dollars and she was in no position to give it up. She had planned to pay her share of what she smoked today, but she couldn't pay the entire three hundred dollars. There was just no way. She should have given it to Kazuki, but he probably didn't want to walk around with it any longer than he had to either. Yes, her friend had screwed her over, but she wasn't surprised or upset. She had done the same thing to him multiple times.

She hated herself for begging him, but she was left with no option. "I really can't give it to you, alright? If you take it, you won't give it back, but listen, I have three hundred dollars worth on me. I can't pay that much, so please, if you have a soul, just let me keep it. I won't ever do it again."

Yoshiki frowned for a moment before asking. "Where is it?"

"It's in my underwear alright?"

"What happens if I take it and you don't pay?"

"Bad things okay! Just leave the fuck alone over it, alright? I can't lose this weed!"

He shook his head at her. "Sorry, but I can't let you win. If I let you keep it, you'll be smoking in her every day and that's unacceptable."

"No! I swear I won't! Please don't take it! PLEASE!"

"You shouldn't have smoked in here anyways," he reprimanded her. "What were you thinking?"

Ayumi was sick and tired of arguing with him. She smoked in the classroom because she _wanted _to smoke in the classroom. That was the only reason she did it. Him not being able to understand that and keep prying and pushing her for answers was getting on her last nerves. Why did he care so much? Why couldn't he just drop it? She had told him she wouldn't smoke anymore in the classroom after this, so why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"I'm not going to keep answering your fucking questions alright?! Just leave me alone! I'm telling you that if you let me off the hook, I won't do it anymore alright asshole?! Now get the fuck away from me and go do your homework already for fucks sake!"

"You just dug your own grave," he sighed, before ripping her legs apart.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she yelled, but it was no use at all. His hand was in her underwear, pulling out the pack of weed at her protesting.

He shoved it into his pocket before walking away from her. "Sorry. But I had to take it. As class representative, it would look bad on my record if I allowed a student to get away with smoking illegal drugs in the classroom."

"What?!" she roared, trying hard not to fill the shivers running up her spine from the sexual contact. "Are you going to tell!?"

"Of course," he said, as if she should have known all along. "A report will have to be made."

"You're seriously going to fuck me over like this?"

"I'm not your friend Shinozaki. I'm your class representative. Think about this before you go making stupid decisions," he sighed. "Now please, busy yourself with something while I do homework."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention

It was foolish to hide, but she couldn't help it. Ever since class ended, she had been walking around the school, watching her back and fearing her life. She had just basically stolen three hundred dollars worth of drugs, and the owner of said drugs _would _be coming to collect his money, which she didn't have. Since she didn't have the money, he would probably be collecting something _else_ that she really didn't want to give up. Sucking in a nervous breath, she looked over her shoulder before checking her watch. Currently, the classroom was closed. The school always let out at three forty-five, and the classrooms shut down so the teacher's could get things organized until four o'clock. That was when they opened back up to hold detention and right now, that had never sounded so good to her.

She checked her phone and saw that she only had seven minutes left. That was too long of a wait and more importantly, that gave him enough time to find her and drag her into a bathroom where she'd probably never be seen again. Sighing to herself, she began to wonder the school again, staying in the crowds of people.

All of a sudden there was hand on her shoulder and she screamed, before turning around to look at who it belonged to.

"Kissinuma!" she gaped in surprise. "Get the hell away from here! Do you wanna get fucked by him too?!"

"What are you talking about?" Yoshiki asked, raising a brow. "Who?"

"That guy knows that I have his drugs and he's coming for them!" she explained. "Since I don't have them, he's going to want his money and since I don't have _that-_

"I gave those drugs back to your black haired friend this morning. He said he'd return them to the guy."

Suddenly, she could feel herself relax. "Thank God!"

But then, she froze in contemplation, the gears turning extra hard in her mind as she processed his words. " . . . You really did that?"

"You seemed really scared yesterday," he said. "I had to."

"W-well, I wasn't scared! Where are you getting that stupid shit from?"

"You were too scared! I could tell by the look in your eyes. Since I'm class representative, I am excellent at reading emotions. I can tell when-

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever, let's just go get this fucking detention over with already."

They walked back to the classroom in silence, watching slowly as the halls cleared out from crowded, to deserted in a matter of mere minutes. People were so eager to get home it was insane, but then again, Ayumi wanted to get home too. Of course she couldn't with the detention and maybe . . . maybe she wasn't ready to go home just yet.

As they entered the room, she could hear the door shut behind her and she sighed. "You really did that for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he said, rolling his eyes. "I only did it because I'm class representative."

"Still . . . thank you."

"I didn't report it either I'll have you know."

"Damn . . . thanks a lot. Seriously, I'm really grateful."

He shrugged. "You'd better be."

"I am. And to show you how grateful I am, I'm going to let you help me with this bullshit homework."

Yoshiki rolled his eyes. "How noble of you. I am truly honored by your allowance of me to assist you."

Just before he could walk over to her though, the door opened and in walked Akita, unintentionally disrupting the moment.

"Hi . . . again," she said.

Yoshiki smiled at her, completely forgetting about Ayumi. "Alright, lay it on me. How much did you sell?"

"Try twenty-four cases!"

"Wow! You've literally raised like five hundred dollars so far! What's your secret?"

As they talked, Ayumi found herself frowning from the loss of attention. She wasn't stupid enough to contain the fact that she was indeed jealous of Akita getting his attention so easily. It made Ayumi wonder what her first name was, but at the same time, she was glad she'd never hear him or her say it. She didn't want to know it honestly.

Angrily, she continued to watch their interactions. He seemed so . . . content with her. And he was actually happy. Maybe, he really did like her?

Her heart swelled uncomfortably in her chest at the thought. Why did she care so much? It didn't matter if he liked her, right? Maybe she was just too happy that he'd saved her with the drugs, but that didn't mean that she suddenly had a crush on him . . . did it?

She couldn't deny that she found him extremely hot. Blonde hair, sharp grey eyes, a tall and muscled form. He was the complete opposite of Kazuki, whom she wasn't attracted to in the slightest. Ayumi could easily admit that she wouldn't mind banging him a few times, but somehow . . . that wasn't enough. She wanted more from him. She wanted his heart too . . . but with the girl in the way, she was highly unlikely to win his affections.

"Well anyways, I have to run," Akita said.

"Alright, thank you a lot Akita," he smiled at her. "This means a lot."

"I know. I'm thinking about the children every time I make a sale."

_"I'm thinking about the children," _Ayumi mentally mocked her. _"Fuck the children! How are you going to use kids to get closer to him, idiot!"_

"By the way," Akita mumbled before she left. "You can . . . you can call me Sakura."

"That's a pretty name," Yoshiki commented. "I will from now on."

She blushed heavily before running away. "Okay! Bye!"

"See?" Yoshiki asked, placing the money in the desk. "That's who you need to strive to be like."

"Fuck that bitch," Ayumi snorted. "I could care less about her."

"Seriously? There's no need for the vulgar language towards her! She's helping a good cause while you're doing drugs. You're in no position to say something so mean to her."

"Whatever . . ."

What was her problem? He studied her and noticed that she was avoiding him with her eyes, looking at anything other than himself. She had her arms crossed tightly around her chest, and was haughtily chewing a piece of gum. Though she wasn't allowed to have gun, he decided just to let it slide. This was the first time he'd seen her doing it, and he guessed he could let her get away with something like this. Even he tended to chew gum in school, and he'd feel bad if he scolded her for it whilst he broke the rule himself. But . . . he was class representative and was allowed to chew gum. He was probably even allowed to drink things other than water, like soda, in class, but he would _never _do that to start with. His teachers respected him, so he respected them back.

"Let's do your homework now," he said, walking over to her.

"Fuck off," she retorted. "I don't need your help."

"Excuse you? You said you were going to let me help you."

"Changed my mind."

"Just let me help you with at least a few of them," he said, ignoring her answer and walking over to her. "Now do you want to start with chemistry or calculus?"

Ayumi turned away from him. "Neither. Just leave me alone alright?"

"But-

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! HOW DEAF ARE YOU?! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed.

Yoshiki sighed. He truly did want to help her, but not while she was in this state. On the spot, he decided to leave her alone and do his own homework. However, he couldn't let her get away with _two _things in one day. He at least needed to make her spit out her gum.

"Fine, I won't, but spit out your gum."

She sent her gum flying across the classroom and he rubbed his temples in anger before he went to retrieve it and throw it away. At least she hadn't argued with him this time . . .

A/N: Slow progress . . . but they'll get there eventually . . ._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention

Sakura watched as Yoshiki dialed the combination on his locker and opened it swiftly. There was never any hesitation with him, and he got his combination right every time. She herself tended to struggle at least a few times with her locker, but he never did. She laughed at herself, wondering how she could find locker opening so alluring, but she did. Everything about him she found alluring. His brains, his authority, his charms and looks of course. Sakura really did love everything about him, and was desperate to get him alone for at least a little while.

Swallowing down nervousness, she made her way through the halls over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh . . . hello."

"Oh hey Sakura," he smiled and closed his locker. "What brings you here?"

"Sorry if I'm a bit annoying," she apologized, and then mentally scolded herself. Why was she trying to dampen the mood?

Thankfully though, she saw him shake his head. "Don't be! I need a break from Shinozaki's constant poor attitude."

"Oh good. I'm relieved. Actually, I'm here because I was wondering if you could do something today?"

"Unfortunately, I have to watch over that brat in detention. I won't be free for a couple of more months, unless you want to do something at eight o'clock at night. Or maybe I suppose I could free up a weekend for you. Ahh, but not this weekend, I'm booked both days with meetings for the school and tutoring and I-

"N-no!" Sakura said, smiling. "It's fine! Really, if you're busy, don't try to work me into your schedule!"

"I'm really sorry," Yoshiki apologized. "I'll be free of Shinozaki in a couple of months and maybe then we can do something?"

"This two month wait will kill me, but I understand!"

Ayumi had heard enough of their conversation and started to sidle back to the classroom. She couldn't believe he'd called her a brat! And said she'd had a poor attitude-really? How was she supposed to be happy and nice around him when Sakura kept popping up at out nowhere and stealing his attention? Literally they would be having a conversation, and when Sakura showed up, he just completely abandoned her! It was so unfair and he wanted to call _her _a brat? Please!

After reaching the classroom, Ayumi sat down and started to think. Maybe she kind of deserved it. Since she gave him such a hard time, he probably figured that she hated him as much as he hated her, but that wasn't true. Not anymore at least. She had actually kind of fallen in love with him. After seeing his conversations and interactions with Sakura, Ayumi knew he could be nice. Maybe she could try being a little nicer as well?

"Alright," he said, interrupting her thoughts. "Detention starts now."

Ayumi nodded and pulled out her homework. "Do you want to work on homework with me?"

"After you so rudely denied my help yesterday?" Yoshiki laughed. "Please. Give me a break."

"Alright then. Fuck it-I'll just draw," she said, casually and pulled out her sketchpad.

"Really, what did I say about the cursing?"

"Eh, not to?"

"Yeah . . . and I never really reprimanded you about the piercings, but you can't wear those either. Sorry."

Ayumi dropped her pencil before clenching her teeth. "No fucking way! The piercings aren't coming out! Especially my snakebites!"

"The school doesn't allow it! It's against policy."

"Fuck policy!"

"There you go again swearing!"

The two continued to bicker back and forth, never once stopping to breathe. Yoshiki still couldn't understand her. Why was she arguing so much? Why couldn't she just take out the piercings peacefully? He didn't get it, he was her class representative and he just wanted her to respect him at least once. But as soon as they started talking, she fired her mouth off at him, giving him complete hell. Would he never win against the girl?

A knock on the door interrupted them and they both turned to see-

"Oh, Sakura!" Yoshiki breathed. "Good timing. What can I do for you?"

"I forgot to give you this," she laughed at herself, before handing him the envelope.

He accepted it from her and smiled, making her heart melt. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go to the library and do some homework for a bit now."

"You are?" he asked. "Mind if I come with you?"

Sakura felt her breath catch her in throat as she nodded eagerly. She blushed ten different shades before stammering. "N-not at all! I'd b-be delighted!"

"Hey you ass!" Ayumi yelled as he walked away. "If you don't watch me, I'll go home!"

"No, you won't," he smirked, before walking out of the door and locking it behind him. "There. I'll be back to get you later."

"UGHHHH!" she screamed and he could hear her banging on the door as he walked away, demanding he come back and open the door.

He only chuckled as he and Sakura made their way together to the library and sat down at a table. They each pulled out their homework and began to work before Yoshiki sighed.

"Finally, peace and quiet."

Sakura nodded. "Mmhmm."

"She's really annoying."

"Yeah," Sakura giggled. "She is."

"I usually have to fuss and fight with her for an hour before she gets quiet and I can fully concentrate on my homework. It's tough."

"I bet it is!"

"So, do you want to start with English?" he asked.

"Yes! That would be great."

Yoshiki took notice to how quickly she agreed and smiled. "If you don't want to, you can pick something else."

She shook her head. "No, it's whatever you want to do."

"Well, okay. English it is."

* * *

He wasn't really sure how long they worked, but they did it in complete silence, which he guessed he enjoyed. With Ayumi, silence was a luxury, and unobtainable for a while. Now he could fully relish in the peace and actually get work done without having to worry about her taking out a cigarette or bolting for the door, or swearing at him for something stupid. When they were finally finished, he wasn't really sure how long they'd been working, but he knew he'd outgrown the quietness.

"Say," he said. "I don't know a lot about you, but I would like to."

Sakura blushed heavily and bit her lip, unable to believe he'd just said that to her. Her heart was thumping crazily in her chest and she was desperate not to mess this up. Allowing herself to take a few calming breaths, she smiled. "Okay."

"Well, what do you like to do?"

"Hmm. I like to cook."

"Really? I've never cooked a day in my life, unfortunately," he laughed.

She frowned and quickly refuted her answer. "U-um. I don't really like to do it anyways. It's kind of boring."

"Oh . . . well what do you like to eat?"

". . . Sushi."

"That's cool. I've never really like sushi that much. I actually-

"I-I don't either! I-um-I mean uh- sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you, please finish!" she worriedly covered her mouth with her hands, effectively shutting herself up.

Yoshiki mentally sighed at her behavior. She had to be the most boring and agreeable person he'd ever met. Just because he was class rep, didn't mean he was a power hungry tyrant who only liked people who did and thought exactly as he did. He knew she had different preferences than him clearly, and wished she would express them. After all, it wasn't like he was going to bite her head off if she thought differently than him.

"Do you have a favorite color?" he asked.

". . . What's yours?"

This was clearly going nowhere. She was trying so hard _not _to make him mad, that it was actually _making _him mad.

He shrugged. "I don't have one."

"Oh, neither do I! Colors are . . . stupid . . ."

"Hmm. Do you like music?"

"Yes . . ."

"O-

"I mean no!" she said, thinking he was about to say he didn't like music either.

Stunned into silence by her outburst, she tried to divert the conversation elsewhere. "D-do you want a soda? I can go-um, get you one!"

"Sure."

Sakura stood and immediately hurried away and he groaned out loud at the situation. Deciding that he didn't care to be around the boring girl anymore, he packed his things and just left. He knew she probably wouldn't be mad at him for leaving, since she didn't get mad at anything. Deciding to call it a day, he headed back to the classroom to let Ayumi out.

As he walked however, he found himself thinking of her words she'd said the other day.

_". . . what good is someone who's always fucking doing whatever you want? Sure they're fun to boss around, but that's all they can offer you. You can't hold a decent conversation with them, because they'll fucking agree to everything you say. How pointless . . ."_

How true was that? Sakura had turned out to be utterly boring and it was true, he really was unable to hold a conversation with her. It really was pointless to be with someone who couldn't at least offer a decent opinion. Her agreeing with everything was a nuisance. And waiting for him to answer just so she could say what she thought he wanted to hear? That was absolutely ridiculous. He guessed that Ayumi was right about everything and decided that as class representative, she deserved a proper apology from him.

He finally got to the door and opened it to allow her to leave if she wanted to. But first, he was going to at least say sorry.

"Shinozaki? You know-

Ayumi simply sped past him down the hallway, completely ignoring him. Confused at her behavior, he began to follow her, shouting at her to stop.

"Shinozaki! Halt! I need to say something to you!"

She stopped, but refused to turn to him. "Save it! You lock me in a room for three fucking hours with nothing to do and now you want to talk to me?! That's rich! You can take those words to your fucking grave for all I care! Goodbye!"

He watched her walk off, his eyes wide. With lightning speed he pulled out his phone and gasped. She was right. It really had been three hours. Now he had two things to apologize for and at this particular moment . . . he actually felt bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention

She had been on his mind all day. He actually found himself _wanting _to meet her in detention instead of despising it. Her leaving him unable to apologize to her was killing him slowly. But he questioned himself on why. Why was this bothering him so much? Why did he feel as if somehow, if he wasn't able to apologize to her, he'd die? Yoshiki decided not to dwell on it, and instead when the last bell rang that dismissed class, he quickly left to allow the fifteen minutes to pass so he could see her.

While he was in the hallway though, he could at least look for her. She had been mastering the art of sneaking out, and had left the classroom today completely unseen as usual. Before that didn't bother him, since he wanted to spend the least amount of time with her as possible, but now it made his heart sink. He'd felt as if she'd run away from him and abandoned him, and somehow that made him feel like absolute crap.

He searched through the hordes of people in the hallway, trying to spot the short girl with piercings. As people whizzed by him, shouting "hellos" and "goodbyes" he was completely distracted and unable to properly look. Releasing a heavy sigh, he leaned against the lockers and patiently waited for the last five minutes. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sakura looking at him and when he fully turned to look back at her, she blushed. As she stood there, he guessed she was waiting to see what he'd do and that pissed him off. If it were Ayumi, she would have walked right up to them.

Looking back at his watch, he noticed the time was up and he ran back to the classroom, hoping she'd be there. She wasn't at first, and he sighed before sitting down behind the desk and waiting.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, but eventually she sauntered in and he stood up to greet her. Although, he didn't know what to say, and for once he was stumped. How was he supposed to initiate conversation, after what happened yesterday? He guessed he should start with an apology.

"Shinozaki, I want to formally apologize for yesterday," Yoshiki said, hoping that was good enough.

Ayumi stood and puffed out her chest. "Well, as a citizen of Tokyo, I would like you to know that I accept any apology from you."

For some reason, what she said didn't sit right with him. As a citizen of Tokyo? What did she mean? He decided to voice his concern to her.

"What do I mean?" she asked. "Well it's simple. We're not friends, obviously, you fucking told me yourself. So I'm just addressing you, not as Ayumi Shinozaki, but a simple citizen of Tokyo. And you will do the same, addressing me as my class representative."

He swallowed nervously, before looking away and then making eye contact with her once again. "Fine. I won't apologize as class representative, but as Yoshiki Kishinuma: Shinozaki, I'm sorry I locked you in this room for three hours. I didn't mean to stay away for so long."

"Wow," she muttered. "What a fucking great apology. Almost brings a tear to my eye."

"Are we friends again?"

"Nope. I'm not your friend. You already said so."

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms. "Fine! I changed my mind, let's be friends."

She shrugged and shook her head. "No. I'm good."

"Shinozaki-

"Just leave me alone. I'm going to keep my mouth shut for you today, so enjoy the peace and quiet since that's what you like so much."

Her words and attitude threatened to freeze him as she sat down at the desk and pulled out her sketchpad. She began to draw and he sighed before sitting back down at the desk. He quickly began to do his homework, and raced through most of it. He had a rough draft of a paper he was peer editing for someone, and he took his time with that, making sure he did it right. After all, he was a class representative before he was a friend. However, he soon finished it and was left with nothing else to do. He knew she refused to talk to him, and to keep his mind occupied, he just stared at her and studied her features.

Never in his life did he think he would _want _her to talk to him, but now he was begging for it. Even if she yelled, he wouldn't care, he just wanted to hear her voice because . . . Well.

Why _did _he want to hear her voice . . . ?

Why _was _she on his mind all day . . . ?

Could it perhaps be that maybe . . . he liked her . . . ?

No that was stupid. He couldn't fall in love with someone like that. A rebel like her at his side would completely ruin his reputation. People wouldn't take him seriously anymore or respect him, and his position and he couldn't afford that. He couldn't risk something so drastic, not even for the black haired beauty before him, right? So why was he walking over to her?

"What the fuck is it?" she griped. "You want me to be quiet, so I'm trying to be."

"That's a really good drawing," he said, awkwardly. "Um . . . I never knew you could draw so well. You did all of just now?"

"No."

"Oh . . ."

"I . . . I did it yesterday after I finished my homework . . ."

Needless to say, he was taken aback by her words.

"Y-you did . . .?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Good job . . ."

"Hmm."

Yoshiki knew she was mad at him still, and that's why he was getting all the short replies, but he wanted her to at least look at him. Her eyes remained focused on her sketchpad, as she drew the flower, shading it in certain places to add depth to the picture.

"Shinozaki," he said. "Um, when detention is over, do you want, um-do you-would you-uhh . . ."

He couldn't even speak to her. His face felt like it was on fire and he couldn't formulate words. Everything about the situation as making him so nervous, and he didn't know what to do. He was stuttering and his throat was parched like he had gone without water for days, and it was all because of the rebellious girl sitting in front of him. Why was he nervous? He was class rep! Nothing made him nervous!

"Whatever it is, no," Ayumi said, continuing to draw. "Why don't you go hang out with Sakura? She's better than a brat like me."

Then he felt _really _bad. She had heard him call her a brat and he as he recalled, he had placed a lot of force behind that word, and had really meant it. But now, he'd never think to call her something that like. She meant everything to him.

"As class representative, I'm-

No. No, that wasn't right.

"Uh, I mean . . ." he muttered. "I'm really sorry."

She sighed. "Okay. That's great. Now fucking leave me alone. We have nothing else to talk about."

Yeah, they surely didn't. There was nothing else he could say to her, but he just couldn't walk away. His eyes drifted down to her tiny hand holding the pencil, and up her arm and to the swell of her breasts. Her collarbones jutted out prettily, making her appear to be a fragile doll. Her eyes blinked slowly, as if the weight of her think, long lashes were too much for them.

He wanted her.

He wanted all of her.

Her lips, her eyes, her nose, her neck, her hair, her hands, her _innocence. _He couldn't help himself. And the sad thing he realized about it all, was that if he thought hard about it, he probably wanted her ever since he laid eyes on her.

"Shinozaki . . ."

Ayumi jumped at the way he muttered her surname. After refusing to look at him forever, she finally decided to glance up at him and was shocked at what she saw. His hair was hanging down in front his eyes as he gazed down at her, but it didn't obstruct his red cheeks. His mouth was open and panting quietly.

She stood up and properly looked at him. His eyes were clouded with lust and . . . love? Shaking her head, she looked closer, trying to disprove herself, but she couldn't. When she knew for sure, she allowed her own lust and love to consume her as well before she grabbed his collar and pulled him down, smashing her lips against his. He eagerly kissed her back to her surprise, but she welcomed it. They pulled apart slightly for air before connecting once again. She wound her fingers through his hair and jumped on him to be closer. He gripped her thighs and held her to him refusing to let her go.

As they pulled apart again, he couldn't stop himself from whispering, "I think I love you . . ."

"Good," she mumbled. "Because I love you."

They locked lips again and she could feel him set her down on a desk before rubbing her through her panties.

"I want you . . ." she whispered. "Here and now . . ."

He requited the same feelings and quickly followed her request and proceeded to ravish her and take her in the classroom. Being the haughty class representative he was, he imagined his first time wouldn't be in a classroom, but in a nice, large bed with a pretty girl he'd been dating for a year. But no, not only was it in a classroom, but in detention. Detention, with a _beautiful _girl, that he'd known for about a week.

Feeling her hands pushing his shirt off of his shoulder, he wondered for once, why he was thinking so much and began to strip her of her clothing as well. He ran his hands over her clothed breasts which quickly became irritating, so he ripped off the bra and disposed of it on the ground. Never before had he realized he'd be so primal when it came to sex, but Ayumi was making him discover things he hadn't known about himself.

She released a tiny moan and she felt his shoulders tense beneath her hands.

"More . . ." he ordered her.

Closing her mouth to defy him, she only opened it back up as he roughly pinched her nipples. She had never experienced something so blissful and new. The sensations were killing her and making her throb down below almost painfully. She dug her nails into his bare shoulders before pulling him closer, wanting to feel as much skin as she could. Burying her face into the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, she inhaled his scent deeply, wondering why she wanted so much from him.

For some reason, she felt the need to posses her class representative. This instinct drove her hands towards his waistline where she proceeded to unbutton his pants and push them off his hips. She lowered herself onto her knees, the cold floor sending a momentary chill up her body. However, the heat radiating off of him easily fixed that.

Smirking to herself, she snaked her tongue out and ran it up his length, starting from the base and ending at the tip. From there, she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, earning her a low moan of satisfaction. She eagerly began to bob her head, her cheeks hollowed out as she took him into her mouth. His fingers wound into her hair as he panted above her, only increasing her ego and pushing her to finish him off.

"Ahh . . . fuck . . ."

Immediately, Ayumi pulled away from him and looked up at him in shock. "Did you just say what I think you just said?!"

Yoshiki rolled his eyes at her. "Yes . . . I can cuss too, you know."

"Whoa . . . Didn't know you had it in you . . ."

"You're ruining this . . ." he muttered, looking down at the submissive girl on her knees. As she sat there, she breathed hotly on his member, making him crave her even more. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Whe she saw him cross his arms and look away from her, she abruptly stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't pussy out on me, class rep!"

He scowled at her before smashing his lips on hers once again. For some reason, as they kissed and progressed further and further, he found himself not just liking her, but completely adoring her. Even after she'd scolded him for wanting to back out on her, which he had no intentions of.

Ridding her of her skirt, he took the time to trail his hands over her smooth legs. Starting at her feet, he gently slid them up the length of her legs and before he even reached her thighs they were littered with chill bumps. Knowing she was enjoying it, he moved even further to her underwear, which he also pulled off of her.

Yoshiki pulled away to drink in the sight of the flustered girl sitting in front of him on the desk. She was so curvy, and short, and small that he didn't know what to do with himself . . . He thought back a few days to when they were cleaning lockers and she asked him what the difference was between making love and violently fucking was. Now that he was here, and had the conscious choice to pick either one, he realized that there really was a _huge _difference. What would he do . . .? Which would she prefer . . .?

"Ay!" Ayumi said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You going to stand there all day or what? I'm waiting here!"

Narrowing his eyes, he, without warning, flipped her over and pressed her down against the desk. At this point, he didn't really care which she preferred because he was going to do what_ he_ wanted.

"You think it's all about you, don't you Shinozaki?" he asked, trailing his hand up her back. "Well it's not. As class representative, I always get the first say, and my needs tended to first."

"Cocky bast-ahhh!" she moaned as he pushed into her.

Initially, it hurt and she involuntarily sucked in a breath to perhaps take her mind off of the pain. But obviously, she wouldn't tell him it hurt, because she refused to show weakness. In fact, she threw her head back and shook her hair, silently asking him to grab it.

He did just that, and started to violently thrust into her, not giving a damn about anything around him. As class representative, he wasn't a selfish person and he liked helping others, but only if they wanted it. When it came to Ayumi however, they was no helping her. If she wanted to be a problem and think it was all about her, then fine, but he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Harder," she grunted, sweat pooling at the back of her neck. "I can't even feel anything-you call yourself a fucking man?"

"Do you want me to split you in half?" he grunted back at her. "Then shut up."

Ayumi wanted to say something hateful back, but the tension building up inside her clouded her thought process, and she found herself focusing on nothing besides the heat in her lower region.

"Ooh . . ." she tried to hold back, but she couldn't and when it hit her, she released a scream that any normal teacher would run towards, thinking that someone was hurt. Almost immediately after her, she could feel him tense up as well and release inside of her. They both remained in position, panting wildly and trying to catch their breath.

Just as he was ready to pull out of her, Yoshiki noticed she quickly turned around and scoffed at him.

"It wasn't even that good," Ayumi told him. "By the way, good idea not using a condom. You could have a little you running around in nine months."

Yoshiki only stared at her. Really? She wanted to go there, _now_? Yoshiki wondered how many blows to his ego he could take before he broke down. Flicking his hair off of his forehead, he realized that he was _almost_ too tired to assume his class representative authority and argue with her.

"Asshole," she laughed.

"Oh? You want it there next, hmm?"

She smirked and opened her mouth to reply when-

"KISHINUMA! Is something going on in the classroom?!" a teacher's voice yelled, followed by hurried footsteps.

"Oh shit!" Ayumi whispered, and began frantically pulling on her clothes. "Fuck! We are so dead!"

"As class representative, I have a perfectly plausible explanation for what just happened," Yoshiki said, redressing himself as well. "You, however, are looking at expulsion. Sex in school? I mean really Shinozaki, what were you thinking?"

Her mouth hung open as she was unable to speak and a teacher barged into the room, further scrambling her thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" the teacher asked, her eyes surveying the classroom.

"It's fine," Yoshiki said. "Shinozaki here just got a little excited. But she's fine now, right?"

"_I'm going to kill you . . ." _she thought.

"Peachy."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention

Ayumi walked through the hallways of her school, smoking one of her cherished cigarettes. A couple of months had passed since the 'incident' and currently, it was later in the day, and she still had detention. But somehow, she'd managed to trick Yoshiki into letting her go to the bathroom when really all she was going to do was smoke. Inhaling the tainted air, she let it sit in her lungs before forcefully blowing it out of her and sighing in bliss. Leaning up against a pair of lockers, she inhaled again and stopped midway, hearing the footsteps of a teacher.

Her normal reaction would be to scoff and continue smoking, begging to be caught. But now, she quickly smothered the stick against the locker and tossed it under the water fountain. Ayumi forced a smile as she was met with her old teacher from 2-6.

"How are you ma'am?" Ayumi asked.

Her teacher, Mrs. Tatsumi, raised her eyebrows so high they threatened to hit the ceiling. "I'm fine dear . . . how's your new classroom going?"

"Very well."

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe, if you would like, you can transfer back?"

Ayumi's heart thumped in her chest. Her teacher wanted her back? She actually _wanted _her? Did that mean that she viewed her as someone necessary to have around her?

The thoughts made her heart swell with pride, which kind of annoyed her, but nonetheless, Ayumi shot her a half-smile.

"Maybe . . ."

Her teacher smiled and left her in the hallway and Ayumi didn't move until she was gone. When she finally couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, she sighed happily and slid down the lockers. Maybe . . . maybe she could be friendly every once in a while? It couldn't hurt, right?

She stood back up and started to once again, meander around the school aimlessly. A few minutes later, Ayumi was met with Sakura who was holding another envelope full of money. Why the hell was she still around? How could this girl remain a constant problem?

"Hi Shinozaki," she said, sweetly. "Where's Kishinuma?"

"I'll give that to him," Ayumi said, reaching her hand out for the envelope. "Don't trouble yourself over it."

Sakura stared at her hand before retracting slightly. "U-um, no thanks. I kind of wanted to give it to him myself."

". . ."

"Shino-

"Fuck off. He's mine," Ayumi threatened, narrowing her eyes. "We're dating. He's _my_ fucking boyfriend and he doesn't want to be with some unintelligent bitch like you. So quit trying and give me that damn envelope."

Gasping quietly, Sakura clutched it to her chest, refusing to hand it to Ayumi. She hadn't spoken to Ayumi in quite a while, but she _had _talked to Yoshiki and he'd told her that he was with somebody. But was he really with Ayumi? How could he date someone as crude and foul as her? Surely with just a little persistence, he would leave her and possibly consider her, right?

Sakura kept her mouth closed though, since she didn't want to say anything to make Ayumi mad.

"Stop raising money for the 'children'," Ayumi said, putting finger air quotes around the word 'children'. "You don't give a damn about those kids, you just want to get closer to him. You're sick. Go back to whatever rock you crawled out from under and leave him alone."

Sakura could only stand there and endure the abuse whilst tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why the fuck are you crying? Did I hurt your feelings? Good, you need to get your feelings hurt every once in a while. This world doesn't just work for you, ya know. And just because you have the name of a pretty, pink, delicate flower, doesn't mean you'll get treated like one. I know you like him, but I'm telling you to back off or-" Ayumi gripped the front of the girl's collar and dragged her closer to her. "We're going to have a problem."

She pushed the girl away from her sending her to the floor and she walked away. Meanwhile, Sakura got up and ran away crying, heading towards the classroom. Somehow, she managed to find it through blurry, tear filled eyes and as soon as she walked in, she felt a calming hand on her back.

"What's wrong?" Yoshiki asked her. "Why are you crying?"

"S-Sh-Shino-Shinozaki i-is so cruel . . ." Sakura said. "She's so mean to me, I-I was just trying to give you this."

He felt bad for her and accepted the envelope from her before placing it down on the desk and sighing. He'd been dating Ayumi now for a couple of months, and slowly and he meant _slowly _she was improvingbits and pieces of her attitude. At first, he wanted to think Sakura said something offensive to her, but knew that wasn't the case. No, Ayumi was just mean because she was Ayumi.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"So cruel . . ."

"She's been trying to improve her attitude though."

Sakura's head snapped up, her tears instantly drying. "I know! She didn't really mean it."

He was painfully reminded why he couldn't stand Sakura and rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'll go find her now. You take care."

Leaving without a word, he started to walk down the hallways, searching for Ayumi. He'd told her she could go to the bathroom, but again, it seems like she didn't listen again. Her defiance definitely continued to get on his nerves, but with the progress she was making, he guessed he could overlook it a bit.

He spotted her leaned over the water fountain sipping water casually as if nothing had happened, and he marched up to her.

"What did you do to her?"

Ayumi slowly lifted her head, her tongue darting out to clean the remaining water droplets on her mouth. "Oh you know. A little of this and a little of that."

Yoshiki sighed. "Ayumi, we're supposed to be making progress here."

She noticed he looked upset with her and she felt a bit bad for disappointing him. When they started to date, he told her that he really wanted her to try harder and that resulted in a fight over him not wanting to date her because of his prestigious position. He managed to convince her (days later) that he truly did love her and he wouldn't want her to change completely from her rebellious nature. Essentially, he just wanted her to quit getting caught and of course, tone down the language. Ayumi decided she could live with that, but today she had unfortunately been caught by him.

Nodding, she frowned slightly. "Yeah. I know. Sorry."

"That's okay. But, did you really have to make her cry?"

"She was being a little hoe!" Ayumi huffed. "Not my fault, Yoshiki."

"You're going to need more detention for this."

She laughed and turned, beginning to walk away from him and head back towards the classroom. "Whatever. Kiss my ass, Kissinuma."

Suddenly before she knew it she was pressed up against the wall with him behind her, trailing his hand down her body.

"You know that cursing at a prefect and bullying is punishable for up to three weeks," Yoshiki whispered in her hear.

"Whatever. I've been racking up so many weeks of detention, three more won't even matter!"

"I see. It looks like detention isn't working anymore hmm?"

Ayumi chuckled darkly. "It never did."

"As your class representative, I'm afraid _I'm_ going to have to start punishing you, instead of letting you just get away with sitting in a room for four hours," he said, hiking up her skirt.

Her legs trembled in anticipation. "Yes . . ."

"But first!" he said, releasing her. "We have to finish your detention! Come on."

"W-what?!" she yelled as he walked away. "You're seriously going to leave me like this?!"

Yoshiki turned to her and frowned. "Leave you like what?"

"Like _this_!"

"I guess."

She ran and caught up to him before she drew her fist back and hit him in the shoulder. "Take that!"

"Now, why'd you throw that piece of paper at me, dear?"

"I-I-"she tried to insult him, but just gave up. "Fuck you!"

Spotting the classroom, she tried to make her way over to it when he grabbed her hand and started to pull her the opposite way, towards the exit of the school.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"Well, you said you wanted to fuck me right?" he asked. "As your class representative, _and _your boyfriend, it is my duty to see to your needs."

Ayumi grew completely quiet as they continued to walk out of the school together, holding hands. She was in absolute shock, but couldn't stop herself from squeezing his hand as they walked together.

To this day, Yoshiki still couldn't believe it. Here he was, the class representative, holding the hand of a delinquent that he fell in love with over their consecutive hours they spent together in detention. And it only took him about a week to fall for her. How could someone fall in love that fast? And better yet, why did he love this girl? She went against all of his morals and principals, and not only that, but they were polar opposites.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him, cockily. "Can't wait to take me home and put your dick in me? Jeez, since when were class reps so fucking horny?"

He squeezed her hand back, and smiled at her, earning a small smile back. At that moment, he realized he may never know the reason that he fell for her, but in reality . . . he didn't care.


End file.
